This better end well
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: New girl... damn. She's trouble, according to Fabian Rutter, but what is she exactly. Is she really who she appears to be? R&R No flammers or I find you:P
1. Chapter 1

"Great idea Fabian, come sit next to me and we can talk about it." Joy cheered as she pulled Fabian down next to her for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Eddie asked as he walked into the dining room snacking on chips. Vera snatched the chips out of his hands as she placed the potato's in the center of the table. I glared at Fabian and Joy who seemed to be having fun.

"You can sit here if you want?" I asked Eddie in my most flirtatious voice. I saw Fabian look at me through the corner of my eye.

"I would love to." Eddie sat next to me. You had to admit he was quite good looking.

"You do realize he eats with his mouth open?" Patricia groaned.

"He burps too." Fabian added.

"There is so much love here my hearts about to burst." Eddie said sarcastically.

I laughed, it was pretty funny. I'm sorry Fabian, but he is cute, he has that bad boy edge, but I think he can be sweet.

"So Nina, I notice you have an American accent, when did you move here?" Eddie asked.

"One year ago." I told him. Eddie scooched his chair closer to me. I couldn't help, but see Fabian not pay a single piece of attention to me and Eddie; he looked to into what Joy was saying.

"You know, for a boarding school girl, you actually really pretty." Eddie whispered to me.

"Stop it." I couldn't help but giggle, still nothing. Amber was talking to Alfie about what to wear to the masquerade, Mara was chatting with Jerome about a debt or something, and Joy and Fabian were laughing away.

"Really, your pretty, and Fabians stupid to have broken up with you." Eddie admitted, he was now the perfect guy, cute, funny, sweet, and smart. When Eddie mentioned us breaking up it brought a tear to my eye, not a lot, just one. I felt it roll down my cheek. Eddie lifted his right hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

I looked around and saw everyone looking.

"I have to go do something." Eddie walked out. He left, but my blush stayed. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Excuse me." Fabian threw down his napkin and left too.

"What was that?" Amber shouted.

"I don't know, it just happened." I admitted.

Then we heard a shout. It was coming from the hall. We followed the noise to the source, it was Fabian and Eddie.

"It's your fault you didn't have to break her heart!" Eddie shouted.

"Don't bring Nina in this!" Fabian shot back.

"It's not my fault you don't love her!" Eddie challenged.

"I don't love her? I would take a bullet if I had too, you don't know how strong I have fallen for Nina." Fabian shot.

Eddie pulled his arm back and just when I thought Eddie was going to hit Fabian someone walked in.

"Is this a wrong time, should I come back when you guys are done with this?" It was girl, she was pulling in a bag.

"Hi, I'm Eddie." Eddie opened his fists and reached out.

"No, it's like this." The stranger pulled her hand into a fist and stuck it out; it took Eddie a while but soon bumped fists.

"American are you? Very nice, I thought I would stick out." She laughed.

"Who are you exactly?" Fabian asked.

She was about to answer when we heard Victor coming down the steps.

"Emily, took you long enough." Victor groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't control the plane," Emily pushed past Eddie and up to Victor. "So how's life Uncle Victor?" That caught us of guard.

"Uncle, Victor I thought you didn't have any family left?" I said.

"Kept me a secret, aw Uncle Victor so sweet." Emily laughed leaning on Victors shoulder.

"Go to your room before I send you back to where you came from." Victor threatened.

"One problem with that, I don't have a room." Emily shrugged, a smug grin on her face. I could all ready tell she was trouble.

"You'll room with Mara, she has the Attic room." Victor groaned.

"K, see ya in the morning." Emily lugged her bag up the stairs, down the hall, we heard a click, another click and stomping up the stairs.

"Get ready for bed!" Victor stomped off to his office, yup they were definitely alike.

"I didn't know Victor had a niece." Nina said.

"Neither did I." Amber added.

"I have to room with her, what if she's just as evil?" Mara complained.

"I think she seems pretty fun." Patricia laughed.

"What are all you buffoons still doing down there? Get to bed!" Victor shouted. For the next 5 minutes all you heard was us scrambling around to get ready for bed.

**Mara's POV**

I walked into my room and Emily was still awake.

"What's your name?" She asked once I walked in.

"M-Mara." I hesitated.

"Nice to meet you Mara," She yawned.

"Same to you, so why do you suppose your uncle kept you a secret?" I asked. "Sorry, it's kind of personal."

"No, it's fine. Well, My Uncle, Victor, has always been… out there I guess. He wasn't the nicest person around, he was always so annoying and always had such harsh discipline, and so my mom cut him off, saying he was a bad influence. They haven't talked in over 10 years." Emily finished.

"If he is such a bad influence then why are you here?"

"I think I'll save that for another time."

"I understand." I said as I slipped into sleep.

I awoke the next morning by screaming. The rest of the house must have heard it too because they were all awake.

We followed the noise to the source; it was coming from Victor's office. Him and Emily were having an argument.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Emily yelled.

"You are a teenager and I am your uncle, this conversation is over."

"Like hell it is!" Emily yelled enraged.

"Don't make me send you back to your drunk ass mother, now to answer your question I do what I do because I can because I am an adult and you are the child, understand?"

"Vous imbécile, tout ce que vous jamais pensé, c'est vous. Je suis votre nièce putain de Dieu, qu'est-ce à moi hein? Pourquoi ne pas vous arrêter ce que vous faites et tout sauf le fait que je suis fait, vous aider avec ceci. Je suis toujours un adolescent comme je l'aiété pendant presque 40 ans! Je suis supposé être 52 cette année!"

"Would you stop speaking that gibberish? No one understands a single word your saying, now get ready for school!"

"Ass hole!" Emily shouted stomping out of the den. "Did you guys enjoy the show?" She rolled her eyes at us as we scattered back to our rooms. Emily was down before any of us and she just stood in the living room chatting with Trudy.

**Fabian's POV**

"Emily and Victor had quite the fight." Nina laughed.

"I didn't know her mom was an alcoholic." Amber said.

"No one did." I shrugged.

"What did you make of that sentence?" Amber asked Nina. She was the best in this house who spoke French.

"Absolutely nothing." Nina laughed.

"Come on, let's get to school." I pushed everyone out the door to see Emily walking with Eddie.

"What are they doing?" Nina asked.

"Talking, duh." Amber said.

"No Amber, I meant why."

"Well I don't know, I can't hear that far." You guys should already know that Amber isn't the smartest girl in England.

"Come on, we're going to be late to class. You know how she gets when we're late for class." Nina groaned. We walked into the class room just before class started. The funny thing was Eddie and Emily weren't there. I know they should be here, but they weren't. They weren't there for the rest of class, or next class, or the class after that either. It was the last class of the day and they still weren't there.

**Emily's POV  
><strong>"Well my mom started drinking 4 years ago, when I was 13. It wasn't that bad, she used to only drink at night, then she would drink all night and have 2 to 3 every day, then it got to the point that she was either drunk or hung over all the time," I told Eddie. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

"No, actually my dad is the same, except with drugs." Eddie and I lay on the ground in the woods staring up at the tree tops.

"Come on, let's get to French class." I helped Eddie up and we ran to class. We flew open the door and everyone stared at us.

"Late for a class on your first day, Que Dieu ait pitié." Mrs. Andrew rolled her eyes.

"Well we are here now. I guess we'll be cleaning toilets on Saturday like Victor would always do?" I laughed. I could hear Eddie snickering behind me.

"Take your seats." Eddie and I sat at the middle table in the middle of the room.

"Class repeat after me." Then Mrs. Andrews said something in French and made everyone say it back, I wasn't the slightest bit interested so I didn't pay any attention.

"Emily, do you think you're better than the rest of the class?" Mrs. Andrews put the spot light on me. I nodded.

"Repeat it Emily, or I will call your uncle."

I sighed, rose from my chair, and spoke French. "Je peux parler français, je suis de France, donc cette classe I rien pour moi." **I speak French, I'm from France.**

"Eh bien je m'excuse, je ne savais pas que. Dis-moi où es-tu?" Mrs. Andrews asked suspiciously.  
><strong>Well I'm sorry, I did not know. Tell me where are you from?<strong>

"Je suis originaire de Paris, Albi, Ajacco, et à Laval. Villes très jolies. Dites-moi, êtes-vous de la France?"**  
>I'm from Paris, Albi, Ajacco, and Laval. Very pretty cities. Tell me, are you from France?<strong>

"Je suis originaire de Albi."  
><strong>I'm from Albi<strong>

"Well, if you want me to rep-" Mrs. Andrews interrupted me.

"No, that won't be necessary, well done Mrs. Pilar, you just saved yourself from detention." I grinned at my accomplishment.

"Nice one Emily." Eddie grinned.

"You guys should go out." Someone behind me randomly said. I turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Amber, Amber Millington." The blonde smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Amber, aren't you in my house?" I asked, she nodded rapidly. I looked at the guy next to her.

"Who are you?" I nodded to him.

"My names Alfred, but my friends call me Alfie." He said.

"Well I'm Emily." I said.

"So if you speak French so well, why did you sign up for French?" Alfie asked.

"Easy A, duh." I laughed.

"I don't know why I thought I would hate you?" Amber laughed.

"Thanks?" I looked at Eddie wondering if that was a compliment or insult, he just shrugged.

"So are you?" Amber asked.

"Are we what?" Eddie said.

"Going out?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

Eddie looked at me with a confused look, I shot him my best _just go with it_ look.

"Yup." Eddie snickered.

The bell rang and Eddie and I jumped up and ran out in hysterics all the way out the building.

"What do you say we take this prank to the next level?" Eddie grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, we were still standing in the school yard.

Eddie didn't say anything, instead he looked up, saw the house walking out of the school, he grasped the back of my neck and smashed our lips together, after a few seconds of being shocked I kissed back.

"I told you!" I heard Amber shout.

"Damn!" Someone else shouted.

We didn't stop though. He was an amazing kisser, not like anything we have back home.

"Get a room." A girl shot.

Once we noticed that they weren't going to leave we stopped, I grinned, he grabbed my hand, and we walked back.

**Nina's POV**

_This is good, I can be with Fabian without worrying that Eddie is going to try to break us up._ I thought to myself as Fabian and I held hands through the court yard and to our house.

When we got back to the house we saw Joy walking down the steps in the skimpiest outfit in the world.

"Hi Fabs." Joy said in a flirtatious voice.

"Hi Joy." I made sure to wave to her with the hand that Fabian was grasping.

"So Fabian, the masquerade is tonight, did you ask anyone?"

"Thanks for reminding me Joy." Fabian thanked. Joy lit up in delight.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Fabian asked still facing Joy. "Nina?" I would have laughed so hard at Joy's face, but instead I just said yes, gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek and grinned as Joy stomped up the stairs in her 4 inch stilettos.

"Guys," Amber whispered. "Look at this." We followed Amber into common room. The rest of the house was already there.

"What is it Amber? We have to get ready." I whispered. She just pointed to whoever was asleep on the couch.

My gaze followed theirs to Eddie and Emily. Emily was resting her head on Eddie's shoulder and they were both asleep.

"They look so peaceful." Jerome 'cried' "I don't like it." There's the Jerome we know and almost love.

"Get up!" Jerome shouted behind them.

"Holy shit!" Emily shouted throwing her fist up nailing Jerome in the nose.

"Damn!" Jerome yelled falling back.

"I am so sorry!" Emily said, jumping behind the couch.

"Eddie get up, you have to get ready for the masquerade." Amber asked politely.

"5 more…hours." Eddie begged I his sleep. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned next to his ear, whispering something, Eddie shot open his eyes.

"I'll be ready in an hour." He jumped over the couch, stepped on Jerome's back, and walked to his room.

"What did you tell him?" Jerome asked getting up holding his back.

"I don't know." Emily's voice trailed as she went to get ready.

After hours of getting ready Emily, Mara, Amber, Patricia, Joy, and I were both in the halls, ready to go down to our dates.

**Eddie's POV**

We waited at the bottom of the steps as the girls came down. Emily looked stunning, her dress, her mask, her hair, everything! **(ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE)**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina looked so beautiful, more beautiful then she has ever looked. Joy on the other hand looked a little…. Whorey if you ask me.

**Alfie's POV**

Oh my gosh, Amber looks amazing, like an angel.

**Jerome's POV**

Patricia walked down the steps gracefully, like an angel. She looked magnificent.

**Mick's POV**

Mara was more than beautiful, better than stunning. She was so pretty. I think I love her…

**Emily's POV**

I linked my arm with Eddie as he handed me a white rose. 'I'm worthy of you' I thought to myself.

"You look beautiful." Eddie said.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." I mentioned back.

"Come on guys, let's get to the party." Amber rushed.

This will be a very exciting night… 


	2. Chapter 2

**NINA'S POV**

As we walked to the dance I leaned on Fabians shoulder as he murmured about how pretty I looked. My blush was already deep. Emily walked with Eddie and they were anything, but blunt. They kept laughing, Eddie had his around Emily and Emily wrapped both her arms around Eddie's waist. I thought it was cute, but something about this Emily chick just tips me off.

Amber, who looked amazing as always, held hands with Alfie, it sucks that Amber doesn't realize what a great guy Alfie is. Patricia and Jerome where getting cozy, it took long enough for them to get together. Mick was being a hopeless romantic as he hummed to Mara. Joy was slowly walking a head of all of us, trying to meddle between the couples, Fabian and I stayed a clear 3 yards away from her.

I want this night to be perfect…

**Emily's POV**

"Have you ever thought about being an actress?" Eddie laughed.

"Hardy har, har." I responded with a grin.

"Come on, let's go dance." Eddie pulled me onto the dance floor while a rock song played.

"Damn it!" The principle snapped. "Joy, this is not what I wanted, a string quartet, and not some silly rock and roll band."

"I didn't, Patricia." Joy turned to Patricia.

"Eddie was supposed to do that." Their gaze went to Eddie.

"Nice one." I whispered to him.

"You are coming with me; you will be having quite the week cleaning toilets till curfew." The principle grabbed Eddie.

"Wait, what if I can fix this?" I asked.

"Then he's off the hook, but good luck with that." I grinned and went on the stage.

"Can I see the mic and that guitar?" I asked the band. They handed me an acoustic guitar and stood the mic in front of me.

"I know that was not what you were expecting, but I hope this is an alternative." I said into the mic as I strummed the guitar.

he's got her wrapped around his finger  
>cause he knows that she'll never leave<br>She's left to wonder if he see's her  
>when she cries herself to sleep<p>

He said don't be scared, cause baby I will be there  
>you know I'll never let you fall<br>he said baby I care, and no it ain't fair  
>cause he never even bothered to call<p>

**By now people were dancing with their partners.  
><strong>  
>I gave up everything for you<br>thought everything you said was true  
>and I wish you could see<br>all the things we could be  
>baby all I wanna know is<br>why don't you love me?

she wanted someone she could care for  
>to tell all her secrets to<br>she didn't realize she fell for  
>a boy she never knew<p>

He said don't be scared, cause baby I will be there  
>then why did he let me fall<br>he said baby I care, and no it ain't fair  
>but he never even bothered to call<p>

I gave up everything for you  
>thought everything you said was true<br>and I wish you could see  
>all the things we could be<br>baby all I wanna know is  
>why don't you love me?<p>

am I not old enough  
>or maybe not bold enough<br>but I cannot hold enough regret  
>for the things that I said<p>

I gave up everything for you  
>thought everything you said was true<br>and I wish you could see  
>all the things we could be<br>baby all I wanna know is  
>why don't you love me?<p>

As I let the last notes ring through their ears they clapped. Eddie gave me an award winning smile and Amber came on the stage.

"That was beautiful Emily, for those who don't know this is my new house mate, Emily, who just moved her from France. So around this time we will be announcing the king and queen of this fine ball," Amber pulled out an envelope that said queen on it. "And the queen of this ball is," Pause for dramatic effect. "Joy Mercer." Amber rolled her eyes. "And the king to match this queen is the one the handsome American boy toy, Eddie!" They cheered as Eddie walked on the stage.

Joy grabbed Eddie into a dance and pressed their bodies together. I couldn't help, but to flare my nostrils. Wait, why do I care, we are only pretending to go out as a joke. Then why do I feel so jealous of how close Joy and Eddie are. No, I don't like him. I can't like him, not after the things I've done…

**Joy's POV**

"Eddie, am I pretty?" I asked, obviously already knowing the answer.

"Gorgeous." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"If I'm gorgeous then why are you with Emily and not me?"

"What, I thought you like Fabian?" Eddie questioned.

"I like you too, is that a crime?"

"It is against my girlfriend." Eddie shot back.

"You don't like her, and if I can't have Fabian because of the American whore, than I. Want. You." I started to lean close when Emily coughed through the mic.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snapped.

"Kissing my king, is that against the law too?" I smirked.

"It is when he's my boyfriend." Emily cocked her head.

"That sucks." I laughed as I smash our lips together.

"You didn't even try to pull away." Emily cried as she ran out the door.

"Emily, wait!" Eddie ran after her. Like Emily's little song, I've got HIM wrapped around MY finger. I grinned at my accomplishment. Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, and well the rest of the house, looked at me in disgust. Yet I only had one thing on my mind, Eddie or Fabian?

**Eddie's POV**

"Emily please, let me explain." I shouted as I grabbed her wrist.

"Why, you didn't even bother to pull away from her?" Emily was on the verge of tears.

"Why do you care, we were only pretending to date?" I shot back.

"Because, because Eddie." She stopped.

"Because what?" I asked.

"Because I've fallen for you!" She yelled before squeezing out of my grip and making a beeline for the house.

_She's…fallen…for…me?_ I thought.

"What did you do?" Amber asked grabbing my shoulder and jerking me back.

"I don't know? I tried to explain that Joy was the one that kissed me." I told her.

"It doesn't matter who kissed who, it's the fact that you didn't try to stop the kiss." Amber rolled her eyes as we walked into the house. Emily was sitting on the couch, I was going to confront her, but she shook her head so I left her alone and went to my room. It wasn't till moments later that I heard the screaming.

**Emily's POV**

I sat on the couch when Joy walked in. She looked at me and grinned.

"Yo bitch!" I yelled at her.

"Who me?" Joy giggled as if innocently.

"I don't see any other bitches around so yeah, you." I snapped getting up to stand in front of her.

"What can I help you with?"

"Do you want to get hurt?" I asked.

"By you? I'd like to see you try." Joy laughed.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"I take martial arts 3 hours a day, 5 days a week for the past 7 years." Joy threatened kicking me in the stomach.

"Living in the projects 24 hours a day," I punched her face, punched her gut, and flipped her onto the table. "All my life!" I shouted at her.

"What's going on down here?" Nina plus the others came storming out of their rooms to see a broken table and my most likely broken nose.

"Stay out of this!" I shouted, keeping my guard up.

"Chick fight!" Jerome laughed. I shot him a _fuck you _glare.

Joy came at me several times with punches and kicks, I blocked and or dodged most of them. Her left foot smacked me across the face and now I was done. My hair was all in my face and you could only see my wicked and twisted smile. Joy looked at me with concern.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I said you shouldn't," My voice became loud. "Have done that!" I brought my right foot up kicking her gut, while she was bent over I grabbed the back of her head and smashed her face into my knee then threw her aside. She didn't move. It was over for her, yes she was still alive, but the fight was done and I have come out victorious.

"That was amazing." Nina gave me a high five.

"Something most of us have wanted to do all these years." Jerome congratulated. I nodded at my accomplishment.

"I say we all go to bed and when my uncle asks what happened we all say it was a robber, yeah." I asked. They all nodded. We went to our rooms and Mara helped clean up the blood off my face and checked to see if my nose and or jaw were broken. Luckily only my nose was broken.

"Wait for it." Mara said as she dabbed a napkin on my cut.

"Wait for what?" I questioned.

"3…2…1." Right on time we could here Victor shouting words he should not be shouting.

"Get down here right now!" He yelled. Everyone was downstairs and standing in the common room.

"Yes Victor?" I asked rocking back and forth.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, automatically looking at me.

"There was a robber." Mara blurted out.

"So how did he do this?"

"He didn't, I did." I stepped forward.

"Well how did you do this?" I could tell that he was getting mad by the way he was gritting his teeth.

"I flipped the bitch." I wasn't lying. I did flip a bitch.

"Okay, so you scared off a robber, what about your nose?"

"Ass crack kicked me right in the face."

"You are off the hook this time, but if something like this happens again, you are to stay in your room.

"Why, I totally owned that Basturd?"

"Yet if something happens to you-" I knew what he was going to say, if I don't die a natural death, all of those who drank the elixcer will die.

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice." I left before I could give him the chance to tell anyone because he isn't exactly the brightest when it came to the elixcer.

"What was that about?" Mara asked coming into our room.

"Nothing, just go to bed." I mumbled to her as I let sleep take me over.

_The Next Morning_

I was up and eating breakfast while everyone was either in or fighting over the shower.

Eddie walked in, looked at me, and on the other side of the table.

"The tension is so thick in here you could cut it like a slice of bread." Jerome laughed as everyone piled into the table.

"You know, suddenly I don't feel so bad, punching you in the face." I chuckled as Jerome's smug grin left his face and he tried to look at his busted lip.

"Emily, your nose looks worse than it did last night." Mara commented.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. If anything you should be worry about the skank, Joy.

"I'm not a skank." Joy said walking in. Nothing was wrong with her face per say. Her wrist was sprained and she suffered a mild concussion. "How's your nose?" Joy asked smugly.

"Fine, how's your face?" I asked back, equally bitchy.

"Nothing's wrong with my face." She grinned.

"Do you want there to be?" If Fabian and Jerome weren't holding my down I would have been on Joy like a Lion on his dinner, only worse.

"Emily, you better stop with all this foolishness." Victor stated walking up behind me.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I stood up, grabbed my bag and slammed the door behind me.

**Fabians POV**

"Emily grows on you." I said allowed.

"Give her time children, you'll eventually like her, except for you Joy." Victor snarls.

"Me, why me?" Joy acts all innocently.

"The moment your foot crossed Emily's place, your future was already decided to be doomed."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"He means don't cross Emily, she's a vicious creature that'll tear you to shreds in less than 10 minutes." Eddie chimed in.

"Exactly, now get to school." Victor walked out of the dining room and we were all forced out of the house.

"So what are you doing?" Nina asked, trying to sneak a peek at my notebook.

"It's a surprise." I told her, snapping the leather back book shut.

Honestly, I was writing a song for Nina. I can't write poetry, but I can write music and sing.

"Okay, when do I get this surprise?" Nina asked all gitty.

"When I finish it." I can't finish it. That's the only problem. I'm stuck on lyrics. So far I have;

**There's a place out there for us,  
>More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in** **  
>down here<br>Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand. **

It's not a lot, but it's a start.

"I have to go to my locker. I'll see you in class." Nina pecks my cheek and we go our separate ways. That's when I hear it, someone singing.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we  
>believe.<br>It's written in the stars that shine above,  
>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<em>_  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a  
>place for us.<em>

It's perfect, exactly what I need, but who is singing it?

It's too late to look for it now, the bell has already rung and I have 2 minutes to get to class. I sprint to Mrs. Andrews and by the time I am seated the bell has rung.

Nina made it just in the nik of time as well.

"Glad to see you came." I whisper making her blush.

Throughout the whole class I heard someone humming the tune. I didn't know who, but by the end of the day I figured it was just in my head because the tune seemed to have followed me home.

I sat in my room strumming my guitar trying to think of lyrics when I heard it.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we  
>believe.<br>It's written in the stars that shine above,  
>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<em>_  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a  
>place for us.<em>

She was here, right outside those doors, I would find who was singing that impeccable song. I placed the guitar in the stand and fling open my door. No one is there, but I follow it to the common room where Emily sits.

"Who was just singing?" I ask her.

"Me, why?" She asks back.

"Those lyrics. come with me." Without hesitation I grab her wrist and pull her into my room.

"What is it?" She asked jerking back her arm.

"Can I use those lyrics?"

"For what?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm writing a song for Nina and I'm stumped."

"Let me see what you have." She pulls the book from me and scans over it. "Play." She orders.

**There's a place out there for us,  
>More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in** **  
>down here<br>Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand. **

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we  
>believe.<br>It's written in the stars that shine above,  
>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<em> _  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a  
>place for us.<em>

"It sounds great, it fits perfectly. She'll love it. Tell you what, you can use it, but I want updates on the song. When you figure out some more lyrics come get me, I'll help you out." Emily said sticking out her hand.

"Deal," I shook it. "Now can you leave so, um-?"

"Go finish your song lover boy." Emily laughed as she left.

Victor has already called for diner, but I couldn't leave until I finished the song.

I jumped up remembering my deal and I ran to Emily.

"Emily, come on." I tapped her shoulder.

"You did it?" She asked.

"I did it." I nodded.

"Let's go see." Emily stood and then she realized everyone at the table has stopped to listen to our conversation. "I'll be right back." She told them as she followed me to my room.

**Nina's POV  
><strong> 

"What was that about?" Patricia asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe Fabs is cheating on you." Joy said.

"Listen here bitch, I am not in the mood to hear what kind of assy thing you have to say." I shot.

"I was just saying." Joy backed down in her chair.

"If he was cheating he wouldn't do it in public. Maybe he needs her help?" Mara suggested.

"Help for what?" I asked no one in particular.

"French homework?" Eddie said.

"Possibly." I nodded.

"We should go check." Jerome got up and we followed.

By the time Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, and I were at the door they were just coming out.

"That was amazing, I think that we can help each other, to get better at it." Emily stated. Fabian nodded.

"Help each other with what?" I asked.

"You'll see in time." Fabian grazed my arm in a way that calmed my nerves.

"Come on let's go eat, yeah?" Jerome said. We all took our seats at the table.

"So Fabs, are you cheating on Nina with Ms. Whore over here?" Joy asked.

"Sorry Joy, I am not cheating on Nina with you." Emily gave Fabian a high five.

"That's okay, I have Eddie." Joy got up and wrapped her arms around Eddie and Eddie tried to get her off.

I looked at Emily and she looked amazingly angry.

"That's it." Emily threw off her jewelry and flew, literally, flew right over the table.

"Get off me!" Joy shouted.

"Bitch, I am going to mess you up so much, you're not going to be recognizable." Emily yelled as she sat on top of Joy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victor came into the room.

"Stay out of this!" Emily has shouted like the night before.

"Why are you men still standing there, get Emily off of her before something drastic happens!" Victor ordered.

Eddie grabbed Emily as he tried to pull her back, but she has too hard of a grip on Joy's hair.

Jerome is pulling on Joy and eventually gets the two away from each other, with a loss of some hair on Joy's part.

Eddie dragged Emily out into the hall and we all kept quiet to hear what they were saying.

**Emily's POV**

"Let go of me!" I shouted as Eddie pulled me into the hall. I held Joys hair in my hand tightly, like it was an award on another victory.

"Eddie what is the mea-" I was cut off, but not by Eddie's words. He captured my lips in his. This wasn't like those kisses that we had when I didn't feel anything for him. This one had meaning. I could feel sparks flying and everything drained out before me. When Eddie pulled back I found myself sad.

"I love you Emily, not Joy." Eddie said.

"R-really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Does this prove it?" Eddie locked our lips again.

"I love you too." I rested my head on Eddie's chest.

"Emie." We heard someone say behind us.

"What?" I turned around laughing.

"Emily and Eddie, Emie." Amber said.

"I think we're good." I told her.

"Fine, suit yourself." Amber went back to the dining hall, so did Eddie and me.

Joy had a bloody nose and her wrist was probably worse. Frankly I didn't care.

Patricia was wiping some of the blood off the floor and Victor was lecturing me on how this isn't a good decision for my future or something.

When he was finished Fabian pulled me back into his room to ask me something.

"I need you to sing it." He told me.

"Me, no, you need to sing it." I rejected.

"Please, I can't play and sing at the same time." Fabian begged.

"Fine, where are the lyrics?" I asked him. He handed me the notebook and I turned to the page with the lyrics.

**There's a place out there for us,  
>More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in  
>down here,<br>Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand.**

**We can be the kings and queens of anything if we  
>believe.<br>It's written in the stars that shine above,  
>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<br>will keep us strong,  
>Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a<br>place for us.**

**When the water meets the sky,  
>Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,<br>When these broken hands are whole again,  
>We will find what we've been waiting for,<br>We were made for so much more******

**We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough,  
>there's a place for us, there's a place for us<br>So hold on, hold on,  
>There's a place for us<br>We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above, a world where you and I<br>belong, where faith and love keep us strong, yeah exactly who we  
>are is just enough, there's a place for us.<br>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are  
>is just enough,<br>There's a place for us.**

I sang.

"I really like it, I think Nina will love it." I told him.

"Thanks, I hope your right." Fabian blushed.

"So I think for the next couple days we practice for an hour than on Sunday, exactly 2 days from now, we will perform this song to her on the open mic night at the café down the street, got it?" I planned. Fabian nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think they think we are doing when we're alone like this?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know, I mean, who knows what goes on in some of their minds." I shrugged as Fabian helped me up.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Fabian opened the door and I stood in the doorway.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?" I told him.

"K, thanks Emily. I don't know why I thought I would hate you?" Fabian pulled me into a hug.

_Why does everyone think that?_ I thought as I hugged back.

"What's going on here?" Jerome walked in. I waited 3 seconds exactly before I pulled away.

"Hi Jerome." I waved.

"Could this be? Fabian Rutter cheating on Nina Martin?" Jerome laughed.

"Jerome, if I was doing something with Fabian then why in the world would I still stand there if you, Amber, and Alfie were right there?" I patted his back and went up the stairs to my room.

"Hey Mara," I entered are room. Mara was sitting on her bed reading something on her laptop.

"Hey Emily," She sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to her.

"This," Mara shoved the laptop to me and I looked at the picture.

"Who is that?" I said. He was gorgeous.

"That's my ex-boyfriend." Mara cried. "We broke up last week and he already has a new girl."

The picture was of her ex and some brunette wearing short shorts, a tank- top and a button down shirt. She was wrapped around his neck as these smiled into the camera.

"It's okay, he's not worth it. I mean look at him." I said.

"He's handsome." Mara sobbed.

I couldn't argue. "Look, he has a booger hanging out of his nose, he has no fashion, and if he can get a new girl in less than a week obviously he doesn't care." I encouraged.

Mara laughed. "Thanks. I don't know why even the thought of hating you popped up in my mind." Mara hugged.

"Why does everyone say that?" I shouted jumping up.

"Maybe because the way you talk to your uncle, how you cuss no matter what, and you have an attitude." Mara laughed.

"Thanks." My voice had sarcasm all over it.

"Sorry, but hey, I like you now." Mara was happy thank gosh.

"I'm going to bed; I'll talk to you in the morning." I snuggled up in my blanket and let the need for sleep conquer me.

"Emily, get up. You slept in." Mara shook me awake.

"Why does it matter, it's Saturday?" I groaned.

"It's three in the afternoon and Fabian told me to get you up." Mara sat at the foot of my bed. I eventually got up and put on my _Sure I'm going out, but nowhere fancy_ outfit **ON PROFILE**

"What is it Fabian?" I groaned walking into the kitchen.

"The café wants to see us." He told me.

"Why are you guys going to the café?" Alfie asked suspiciously.

"We're getting jobs. What time?" I yawned, still half asleep.

Fabian checked his watch.

"Right now actually. Come on." Fabian dragged me out the door.

"Stop pulling me!" I yelled slinging my bag across my chest.

"You are a natural liar, you know that?" He told me.

"Of course I know that." I said.

"It was brilliant, the way you blurted out a lie and didn't even look nervous." I just shrugged at this comment.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get them to the café tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Nina will come no doubt. Joy will come because I'll be there, Patricia will go for Joy. Amber will go for Nina and force Alfie to come. Jerome will come for Alfie, Eddie will go for you, and Mara will come so she's not alone." Fabian informed.

"Okay, obviously you have thought a lot about this." I laughed.

"I want it to be perfect."

"Well I'll be sure it is, come on." I pulled Fabian inside and Fabian talked to the manager to confirm that we get to sing.

"8:15." Fabian said as we went home. We practiced that night, while everyone was watching the football game or eating diner.

"Can we stop and go eat?" I begged. Fabian nodded and we made our way to the dining room when we were stopped horrifyingly by a sight you can't un-see. Victor was standing in his den… dancing…. Awkward. Fabian and I immediately began to crack up.

"That…was… so…" I couldn't even finish my last sentence.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Fabian laughed as he threw open the door to the dining room. Once we noticed them staring we stopped just as quick as we started.

"What's so funny?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing," I coughed as I sat next to Eddie. I can't exactly embarrass my uncle after he let me get away with punching someone in the face. Everyone presumed their normal conversations and Fabian kept eyeing me begging for me to crack up first.

"So, I was thinking, do you maybe want to walk to school tomorrow?" Eddie asked me. I nodded.

"Look, the slime ball has changed his ways." Patricia laughed.

"Change, why'd you change?" I asked him.

"I wanted to change for you." Eddie gripped my hand under the table and I felt myself blush.

"Well you didn't have too, actually, by the stories these guys have told me, you were pretty hilarious." I laughed. Eddie grinned at me and I grinned back.

"So guys, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." Fabian began.

"At the café?" I added. They all nodded.

"Perfect." I smiled as I hopped off.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," I smiled.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on guys, we have to go!" Fabian and I shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming, we're coming." Amber yelled as Nina, Mara, Patricia, and she made their way down. Joy following, but you know I could care less about her. **Outfits on profile**

"You look great." Eddie told me as he grasped my hand. I saw Joy made a face at me from the corner of my eyes.

"Come on, by the way. You two are dressed pretty fancy for a café." Jerome nodded to Fabian and my outfit.

"We work there; we have to keep a good impression with our boss." I thought off quickly.

"Shall we go?" Fabian opened the door. We all left and we walked down the street. It was beautiful, the streets of England. The only light was off the moon, along with one or two old fashion street lamps. The violinist's playing in the French restaurants.

"Stay here guys, we are going to go talk to the owner." Fabian told them as they sat. We actually got ready to go on.

"It's now or never." I told Fabian.

"I'm ready." Fabian nodded.

"Are you sure, you can back out now?" I reminded.

"No, Nina needs to know how much I love her." Fabian smiled. I now know why Nina loved him so much.

"You don't have too." I turned away from him.

"What?" Fabian asked confused.

"She already knows." Before Fabian could make any future comments I walked on stage. Fabian followed. We saw our housemates look at us as if we were aliens.

"This is a song, for a very special girl." Fabian spoke into the mic.

He stroked the guitar as I sat on the stool and sang. I saw a smile go across Nina's face and a tear going down her cheek.

_What does that mean?_ I thought.

_What's it called?_

_Love? No._

_True love, that's what it's called. Nina and Fabian are truly in love. _I believed just as the song ended.

The café clapped just as we walked off the stage.

"That was beautiful Fabian!" Nina cheered and was about to hug him when Joy jumped in front of her.

"I can't believe you wrote me a song!" Joy shouted before locking lips with Fabian, right in front of Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian quickly pulled away wiping the back of his sleeve over his mouth.

"Joy, that wasn't for you that, was for Nina!" I shouted.

"Says who?" Joy shouted back.

"Me, the girl who helped write the song with him and sing it for him for Nina!" I yelled. Joy stomped off back to the house while Fabian held Nina tightly.

"You are an amazing singer." Eddie wrapped his arms around me.

"And we need to go home." I smiled as Eddie and I headed back. The rest of them decided to go see a movie.

"So why are we home?" Eddie asked. I just grinned as I pulled him to his room.

"Come here." Eddie pulled me back into a kiss as he closed his door. I smiled through the kiss, for once things are going good, sure there was Joy, but Eddie and I were happy together, I had friends. What more do I need?

"You are an incredible kisser." I pulled away. Eddie placed a hand on my back and he laid me on his bed with our lips still connected.

I managed to flip us over, now I was sitting on his stomach and he was on the bed.

"We can't go any farther than this." I manage to say. He nods and we presume kissing. His lips taste so sweet and smooth. I know that these are real; I know that he isn't doing this for show, mostly because no one is here.

"Hello, hello, what do we have here?" Patricia laughed, we quickly shot up.

"Movie over already?" I giggled.

"It's been over for like 20 minutes, we just got back. What were you guys doing?" Fabian snickers.

"We weren't going any farther than that don't worry." Eddie said.

I laughed uncomfortably.

"We should probably go eat dinner, shouldn't we?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Eddie said. I nodded then walked out as the others laughed about how we didn't even realize they were there.

"Where is Eddie, he said he'll be here like 10 minutes ago." I looked at my watch.

"He probably passed out." Patricia laughed.

"I'll go check." I stood from my seat.

I heard a low moan come from Eddie's room. I slowly opened the door. Joy was lying on top of Eddie and Eddie was kissing her neck. I didn't make a noise and just sat back down in my seat at the dinner table.

"Is he coming?" Nina asked.

"No, he passed out." I lied. I tangled my hand in my hair as I slumped over the table.

"Okay." Everyone went back to their conversations. No one talked to me long enough to think about this._ How long has this been going on? Why would he do this to me? That bitch will pay. Both of them!_ I thought.

"Sorry, I'm late. Joy asked for help with something." Eddie said as Joy and he entered.

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed." I stood and was about to leave when Eddie grabbed my hand. He was going to kiss me when I placed a finger on his lips stopping him.

"Maybe Joy will help you with that?" I snarled as I ran up the stairs. I'm done crying over him, I'm done with him.

"Uncle Victor." I knocked on the door.

"What is it? I am a very busy man." I opened the door to his den.

"I want in." I immediately said.

"In on what?" He asked.

"With prom, I want in on entertainment."

He stopped working and looked at me. "You do realize that we need entertainment in less than 5 days?"

"Perfect, just enough time. I'll have them booked in four days." I reassured.

"Okay, congratulations. I'll contact Mr. Sweet." I nodded and closed his door. I will admit that Victor is a little nicer to me since I am his niece.

"So I guess we'll be working together?" Joy said.

"I don't think so." I turned around. She gave me a puzzling look. "You will stay on your side of the playground and I'll stay on mine." I shot at her.

"He doesn't love you." Joy challenged.

"I don't love him either." I said just before I closed my bedroom door. I wasn't leaving, I stayed there all night.

_Next Morning_

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I replaced the bandage on my nose considering it was still broken. Then walked down stairs dialing a bands number.

"Come on, answer." I mumbled.

_Hello?_ Someone answered.

"What up broski?" I laughed. Everyone at the table turns to me.

_Em, is that you? Dude how is England?_

Dylan, its fine. I need a favor.

_Shoot_ He says

"Do you think you guys can make it down here in less than 4 days for a gig?" I ask.

_Can't no lead singer_

"Well why do you think I'm here? I even have a place for you to stay at." I crossed my fingers.

_I'll talk to the guys. If we go, you better be prepared to pick us up in less than 3 days._

"Kay, bring suits. You'll need it." Before he could object I hung up.

"Who was that?" Fabian asked.

"Well Fabian, that was the entertainment for the prom." I smiled.

"Not without my approval." Joy snapped.

"Mr. Sweet told Victor that I was supposed to get the entertainment. So I did. You were too busy on decorations, you probably forgot all about the band." I cocked my head to the side.

"So who did you choose?" Patricia asked.

"Panormal." I stuffed my pocket in my back pocket.

"How do you know them?" Patricia freaked.

"They are like my best friends. I'm the only girl in the whole school who couldn't give a damn about them being famous." I shrugged.

"You're best friends with a whole bunch of guys?" Eddie looked at me. Is that jealousy I hear?

"Yup, now I would hate to kill the excitement of this conversation, but I have to go." I skipped up stairs to the attic.

"Thanks Victor!" I called before closing the attic door.

I thanked him because he took the two extra mattresses out of the cellar. I don't know why he even cares if I go down there, I've been there tons of times.

In the corner of the room was a pile of blankets, sheets, and pillows. I carefully made each bed and cleaned up the room. It looked a lot nicer, once I tore down the shutters and fixed the light bulb it looked a lot cleaner and brighter for that matter.

It was past supper time by the time I finished and Uncle Victor was going on about his pin thing. I slowly walked out of the attic and into my room. Mara was already asleep and I just tucked into my bed. Thinking about what Panormal will think of me after they see my school, my friends, my scars from both the fights I've had with Joy…

I awoke from a shake and Joy was sitting on my bed.

"What the hell do you want?" I fell back down on my pillow.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to kick your ass again." Joy rest assured.

"Kick my ass? Again?" I chuckled.

"Whatever, I just came here to tell you that Eddie is fair game, so technically he's mine." Joy grinned evilly.

"Get the fuck out." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, get you Cracker Jack ass out of my fucking room!" I grabbed her arm and threw her into the hall.

"I wasn't finished!" She objected.

"I am not going to fight you, especially," I saw Eddie make his way up the stairs with the rest of the guys. "Especially not for someone I don't even want." I slammed the door waking Mara.

"What was that, are you okay?" She asked in a hurry.

"I'm fine, go back to bed Mara." I groaned as I cuddled next to my blanket. Not wanting to get up. Sadly 3 hours later my phone went off. I tripped over every little thing until I reached it.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

_We're coming. Pick us up in about 7 hours. _Dylan's voice rang on the other side.

"Okay, bye." I yawned. I put my phone back on the dresser and turned to walk. I kicked something and fell with a scream. Mara was immediately at my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Does this hurt?" She tried to turn my left foot counter clock wise, but stopped when I immediately screamed.

"What is going on in here?" Victor barged in.

"Emily broke her Ankle, badly." Mara said.

"Let me see it." Victor flicked on a light and saw the swell. You know it's bad when it's already swollen. "Oh my, we better get you to the hospital." Victor picked me up and carried me down stairs to the couch. Once I was down he banged on every door yelling, "Someone needs to take Emily to the hospital. Everyone, well almost everyone, was in the common room to see what was wrong.

"What did you do?" Patricia asked.

"I fell and broke my ankle." I screeched.

"I'll drive you." Fabian said, helping me up.

"I'll come." Joy cheered.

"Who exactly are you after?" I said, death glaring her direction.

"Whichever one I get first." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Me too." Nina grabbed my other side and helped me to the car while Joy skipped behind us.

"Careful!" I yelled as my foot hit the door.

"Sorry." Fabian apologized.

"Thanks guys." I said as we pulled up to the hospital.

Nina grabbed a wheel chair and Fabian helped me in it. Joy tried to wheel me in, but I didn't trust her. So Nina wheeled me in.

"We need a doctor." Fabian told the lady at the desk.

"What for?" She asked. Her voice was cold.

"My friend broke her ankle."

"Sign this and the doctor will be with you in a second." She never looked at us, just kept playing Sudoku.

They wheeled me in the deserted waiting room.

"Fabian," I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the airport and pick up Panormal. I already texted them your picture, you just have to go get them."

"Okay." Fabian got up.

"I'll come." Joy directly shot up after.

"No." We all shouted.

"Fine." She dropped right down.

"Emily, we will see you now." The doctor came out.

"Nina rolled me up and made sure Joy stay in front of me.

"So what happened?" He asks once I was seating on the bed thing.

I explained to him how I tripped and fell.

"Let's have a look." He leans down and grabs my ankle. I whimper in pain and he lets go.

"It's definitely broken."

"Really?" I say sarcastically. He wraps a splint over it and tells me to come back in two weeks. I thanked him and waited for Fabian who arrived without a band like 2 hours later.

"They're at the house. Patricia is keeping them company, don't worry." Fabian said as I limped into the car.

We rode in silence to the house. When I went inside I was almost bombarded by the band, Dylan, Eric, James, and Marc.

"Where were you? You were supposed to pick us up." Eric slapped my arm playfully.

"I was at the hospital." I pointed to my ankle.

"You know, this chick is quite amazing, who is she?" James pointed to the girl under his arm.

"That's Patricia." I told.

"So what did you do?" Marc leaned down and looked at my ankle.

"When I answered your call I tripped and fell, breaking my ankle." I chuckled.

"So, life of a school girl how is it?" Dylan hugged me.

"Interesting." I hugged him back. "I'll show you to your room." I limped up the stairs and to the attic.

"Up there?" Eric looked at me worried.

"Don't be a wimp. Go up there and un-pack. I'll go get ready to show you around town." I closed the door behind them and went to my room.

"You actually know Panormal! They are the only band that plays any style music." Patricia freaked.

"Yup, Dylan is Rock and roll, Marc is classical, Eric is country, and James is, I don't really know what James is." I laughed.

"You are my new best friend!" Patricia laughed. Joy shot me a dirty look.

"I better go get ready, why don't you join us?" I asked. She nodded and ran to her room to get ready.

An hour later we went down and the guys were sitting on the couch.

"Come on now." I helped them all up and grabbed my crutches. **Out fits on Profile!**

**Nina's POV**

"So?" Amber asked once we were the only two in the room.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Are you and Fabian going on your date?" Amber squealed.

"I don't think we are." I sighed.

"Bull," Amber said before leaving, she came back with Fabian.

"Fabian, you are taking Nina out today." Amber ordered.

"We were going out anyways." Fabian snickered.

"Oh, well, I'll go get ready." I got up and sauntered up stairs.

I wore my favorite top, skinny jeans, and converse, along with a hat. **On profile**

"You look great, shall we go now?" I looped my arm through Fabians and nodded.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Fabian said with his hands still covering my eyes.

"Can I look now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah." He removed his hands. It was the French restaurant.

"This place is too expensive." I tried to object.

"Not for our first official date." Fabian shook his head then lead me inside giving me no time to argue.

"Name?" The guy at the front desk said.

"Rutter for two."

"Right this way." He led us to a table in a corner, this way we can be alone.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you?" She said. We didn't look up.

"Can we have a steam muscles, and two skillet calzones please." I said.

"Would you like a side of Fabian's mine?" I looked up.

"Joy, what the hell are you doing here?" Fabian exclaimed.

"I work here." She smiled, playing with his hair. Fabian swatted her away.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I found out you guys were coming here on your date." Joy smiled devishly.

"We should go somewhere else." Fabian suggested.

"Yeah." I took Fabians hand and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for trying." I told him as we walked out hand in hand.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Do you want to see the Devil inside?" He asked me. I nodded. It was a scary movie, perfect opportunity to snuggle up next to him.

Have way through the movie I was already leaning on Fabians shoulder. He had his arms around me protectively.

"That was a great movie." I told Fabian once we were outside of the door steps.

"Which part did you like most?" He asked me.

"This one." I was about to lean in and kiss him when Joy rudely interrupted us and pulled Fabian inside yelling, 'Study Buddy time!' I groaned and followed.

"Joy, get this through your sick head," Emily shot as she limped down the steps. "Fabian doesn't like you. No one likes you. You want to know why? Because you are a bitch who needs to be put in her place, don't let this ankle deceive you. This will just make it easier to kick my foot up your ass." She challenged.

"No one likes me huh? Then how come I got Eddie and you didn't?" Joy spat. Everyone was looking at Emily, waiting for Emily to pounce on her. Instead she walked halfway up the step then turned around.

"Exactly, _no one_ likes you. Whore." Emily went to her room, but was soon carried down by one of the band members.

"Dylan, I swear on my life, I will kick your ass if you don't put me down!" She shouted.

"Fine." Dylan dropped her.

"Ass crack." Emily groaned.

"What is wrong with you?" Someone asked, I think his name was Eric.

"What do you mean?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're getting into fights, breaking bones, cussing like there is no tomorrow. That's not like you." Eric said. The rest of the band nodded.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Emily gritted through her teeth.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked them.

"Miss Emily Pilar over here used to be a goody, goody back in Albi. Always did her homework, always beat everyone to class. Never missed a day of school, and was nice to everyone." James explained.

"Well, new school, new friends, new me." Emily grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the new you, but why change?" Marc asked.

"You guys don't get it do you? I didn't have friends, I had you guys, sure you were famous which rocked, but I didn't have any girlfriends." Emily stood.

"What about Alexis?" Marc asked.

"She didn't like me for me, she liked me for you." Emily's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to make you sad." Dylan pulled her in for a hug. Soon the rest of the band joined.

"You have some great friends." I told her.

"I do, don't I." Emily squeezed through the band and hugged me and Fabian. We immediately hugged back. Since Emily came, good things have started. Fabian and I have been closer, someone finally had the nerve to stand up to Joy and almost everyone in the house is happy, all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day of prom Emily's POV_

"Guys, I don't have a date." I groaned to Nina, Amber, Mara, and Patricia.

"What about Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"We broke up. You're late." I chuckled.

"Sorry." Patricia apologized. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, you can come with Fabian and I?" Nina suggested. Before I knew it everyone was offering for me to join them and their date.

"I have an idea." I stood from the bed.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Why don't us girls go to the dance together, show the boys that without us, they're helpless." I snickered. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes, but soon grinned.

"We're in." Mara said.

"Great, let's go share the news with them, shall we?" We linked our arms together and walked into the common room.

"What can we help you with girls?" Mick asked, throwing his soccer ball to Fabian.

"We have decided something for tonight." Amber grinned.

The guys almost immediately looked interested.

"No you perverts, we aren't going to the dance with you guys." I laughed.

"So who are you going with?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"Each other." Nina shrugged. We all nodded.

"Let's go, we have 5 hours of beautifying to do." Amber dragged us all into her room where are dresses where laid out.

"You guys look great." Fabian commented as we made our way down the stairs finally. **Outfits on pro.**

"Shall we go ladies?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Come on Eddie, let's go to the dance." Joy pulled her out.

Eddie didn't seem to argue. He saw me and looked deep into my eyes, damn those eyes. I quickly rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Don't worry Fabian, still room for you." Joy said, slut.

Everyone shot a look at me, expecting me to attack, but I just stood there looking at them. I could tell they wanted me to do something.

I grinned. *Cough Cough* Slut *cough cough* They all began to laugh.

"Don't be jealous all because I have Eddie and you don't." Joy shot.

"Don't be jealous because no one cares, about you," I hesitated. "Or your little man whore of a boyfriend." Then I walked out, Nina and Mara at my side.

When we finally got there it was a little weird, mostly because the guys won't dance and neither would we so we just stood there.

"I'm sick of the awkwardness, Nina, come dance with me!" I grabbed her wrist and immediately pulled her onto the dance floor. We began to dance and we saw the guys watching our every move. I grinned. Nina raised an eyeball, but soon understood. Nina and I turned around and we began dancing on us. _**If you saw footloose it was like the way Ren and Ariel dance for the first time.**_

So if you have to pretty girls, dancing on each other, the guys are going to stare right? Right.

**Fabian's POV**

I am so happy we didn't go with them.

"This is heaven!" Jerome drooled.

"That's my girlfriend too." My jaw has dropped and touched the ground.

"I love it; do you think they might, you know, kiss in front of us?" Eddie asked.

"That is a brilliant idea, why don't you, take them out in the hall and ask?" I suggested, know he would get slapped.

Eddie nodded and confronted the girls. When I saw the look on Emily's POV, I knew all hell was going to break loose, but then, the weirdest thing happened. She looked at Nina, Nina nodded, and they walked into the hall, coming back moments later, Eddie had a giant grin on his face.

"Dude, that was awesome." Eddie said.

"They actually?" I looked at him. He nodded.

"Dude wait till we get home." Jerome grinned.

"I'm on a whole new level of love with Nina." I snickered.

**Eddie's POV**

"You like that?" Joy said, nodding to Nina and Emily who were dancing on each other oh so sexy.

I nodded.

"Then you'll love this." Joy smashed our lips together.

**Emily's Pov**

"Look at that scum." I rolled my eyes at the snogging Eddie and Joy.

"Listen, I have to go on, I'll see ya later." I made my way on stage with the band.

"Hey everyone, my name is Emily, as you may know from the masquerade and my very exciting exit. I will be singing with Panormal, whoo! I hope you enjoy it, actually I know you enjoy it." I turned to the band and gave them a quick nod.

"1,2,3,4!" Dylan started on keyboard.

Marc on chello

It's probably what's best for you  
>I only want the best for you<br>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
>I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind<br>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of Band-Aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Even though I know what's wrong  
>How could I be so sure<br>If you never say what you feel, feel  
>I must have held your hand so tight<br>You didn't have the will to fight  
>I guess you needed more time to heal<p>

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Ooh, ooh  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Yeah  
>Ooh, ooh<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Oh, oh  
>Yeah<p>

You must be a miracle worker  
>Swearing up and down<br>You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
>Please don't get my hopes up<br>No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?  
><strong>Cello stopped<strong> 

**Cello started and Marc added drums.**  
>Baby, I just ran out of band-aids<br>I don't even know where to start  
>'Cause you can't bandage the damage<br>You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh no, no, no  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh no, no, no  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
>You never really can fix my heart<p>

"Thank you, um that was called Fix a Heart, this next one is called Walk Away" I said into the mic

Me

**James**

_**together**_

I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me<br>**I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me<br>**

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
>And I feel that I must confess<br>Even though it kills me to have to say  
>I'll admit that I was impressed<br>Physically just short of perfection  
>Gotta commend you on your selection<br>Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
>In the back of my mind<br>I can't help but question  
>Does she rub your feet<br>When you've had a long day  
>Scratch your scalp<br>When you take out your braids  
>Does she know that you like too<br>Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
>Like I do<p>

I can't explain this feeling  
>I think about it every day<br>And even though we've moved on  
>It gets so hard to walk away<br>**(I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me)<strong>  
>Walk Away, Walk Away<br>**(I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me)<strong>

I can't forget how we used to be  
>Our life from day to day<br>Hoping maybe you'll come back  
>And though I tell myself not to be afraid<br>To move on but it seems I can't  
>Though a new man has given me attention<br>It ain't the same as your affection  
>Though I know I should be content<br>In the back of my mind  
>I can't help but question<br>Does he kiss me on the forehead  
>Before we play<br>Show up on my doorstep  
>(with a bouquet)<br>Does he call me in the middle of the day  
>Just to say hey baby I love you<br>Like you used to

I can't explain this feeling  
>I think about it everyday<br>And even though we've moved on  
>It gets so hard to walk away<br>**(I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me)<br>**Walk Away, Walk Away  
><strong>(I'm gonna remember you<br>You're gonna remember me)  
><strong>  
><strong>I'm Gonna Remember You<br>**Your Gonna Remember Me  
><strong>The things we did<br>The way we shared our **_**fantasies**_**  
>Just you and me<br>My friend, my love, my family  
>How did we lose a love that seemed meant to be<br>Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing**  
>Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing<br>**Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
><strong>_**And I realize how much I'm bugging  
>I miss you<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Walk Away, Walk Away<p>

(I'm Gonna Remember You  
>Your Gonna Remember Me)<p>

So hard to express this feeling  
>Cause nobody compares to you<br>And you know she'll never love you like I do

I can't explain this feeling  
>I think about it every day<br>And even though we've moved on  
>It gets so hard to walk away<br>**  
>(I'm gonna remember you<br>You're gonna remember me)  
><strong>  
>Walk Away, Walk Away<p>

Remember You

**(I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me)<strong>

**(I'm gonna remember you  
>You're gonna remember me)<strong>

"Thank you have a nice day. I am going to leave Panormal to do whatever they do and I am going to get my party on!"

Through the night I had several drinks, p.s. don't mix your drinks… EVER!

"Emily, you need to go home." Mara tried to convince me.

"No, I have to do something first." I wobbled over to Eddie and Joy.

"What do you want skank?" Joy rolled her head.

"E- Eddie, y- you broke my heart. I- I- I loved you, and you cheated on me with this, whatever, this is." I complained.

"Emily, are you drunk?" Eddie grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

"No, I'm not drunk!" I argued, truthfully, I totally was.

"Come on, you're coming home with me." Eddie dragged me out. 

"Here, lie down." Eddie laid me down on a bed.

"No," I held onto his arm. "Don't leave me; stay, until I fall asleep." Then sleep took me over.

I awoke with a throbbing head ache.

I literally lid down the stairs on my bottom.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I shouted at a screaming Joy as I rubbed my temples.

"You boyfriend stealing piece of shit." Joy yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I groaned.

"You and Eddie came home together last night!" Joy swung at me, but I dodged it.

"I am not in the mood for your bull shit, I have the biggest mother fucking, god damn, head ache. So I'll just tell you off. You are not a bitch, your worst then that, calling you a bitch would be a disgrace to bitches worldwide. You, you are your own little fat ass, cunt species. So you can go burn in hell for all eternity while I go get some aspirin." I walked into the kitchen.

"You are my new goddess, after all last night." Jerome said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, swallowing two pills.

"This," He handed me his video camera, there was me and Nina… dancing. Normal. Then it got a little more steamy. Jerome started cracking up as my eyes grew wide.

"Wait, it gets better."

Oh god. It showed Jerome walking into the hall where I was with Nina.

"Hey Neens, Em." He chuckled in the video.

"Hey Jerome." I winked at him which made me gag in real life.

"Can you two girls do me a favor?" He asked. Nina and I nodded.

"Can you two snog a bit?"

"Say no, say no!" I pleaded in real life. Instead we nodded.

"Hey guys, morning." Everyone walked in. I quickly turned off the video camera.

"Hey, on a scale from one to twelve, how drunk was I?" I asked as they sat. They looked around and Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick burst into laughter.

"That bad huh?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Worse, you were complete and utterly shit face." Eddie managed to spit out.

"Go burn in hell." I snarled.

"I guess I'll see you there." Eddie nodded.

"So you'll die first, great." I grinned.

"I don't know what's up with you, you were pretty easy to love last night." Eddie chuckled. The guys looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned.

Eddie stood, grabbed my hand and brought me to a mirror, he removed part of my hair from my neck revealing a hicky.

"Oh my god," I thought for a second. "Was it nice?" I asked he nodded and we went back to the table laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" Joy asked.

"Just this." Eddie reached for my hair, but I slapped him away.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I grinned.

"So Eddie, listen, what do you say we go see a movie, then we cannot come home and just rent a hotel room?" Joy asked, wrapping her arms around Eddie.

"That's enough!" I shouted, Joy turned around to call me something, probably skank or whore, but I popped her nose before she could.

"What the bloody hell?" Joy exclaimed, holding her nose.

"I'm sorry; did I not make it clear enough? Let's see if this helps?" I grabbed Eddie and pressed our lips together. He immediately kissed back in it became a snogging feast and a battle of dominance between our tongues.

Joy pulled me off.

"You mother fucking cunt bitch. He's mine!" She shouted.

"You want what you can't have, and you can't have Eddie." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You might think that, but I will have my boo, whether it be Eddie or my Fabs."

"I don't think, I know." I was so close to her she could probably smell my minty breath.

"You reek of desperation." I snapped as I walked out.

"I'm sorry." Eddie followed me up the stairs.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I just needed one more kiss to finally have closure." I apologized.

"You know what I realized, I'd rather be with Joy anyways, you you're a bitch." Eddie stormed down the stairs and to his room. I collapsed on the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" A voice said. Fabian.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wiped the tears off my cheek.

"You don't always have to be strong." Fabian reached out a hand.

"If I'm not then who will?" I accepted it and he pulled me up.

"You can, but not all the time." Fabian pulled me into a hug. I began to cry into his shoulder.

"Emily, I will be here for you always, I love you." Fabian said.

"I love you too." I sniffled.

**Nina's POV**

"I love you too." Emily had said to Fabian.

"Amber. He likes Emily now, not me, I told you." I whimpered.

"What did you hear exactly?" Amber sat me down.

"She said I love you too, as in he said I love you and she does too." I cried.

"You'll get over him, I promise." Amber said, holding my hand.

"Thank you, let's go for a walk." Amber and I went for a walk for about half an hour and returned to a horror scene.

"What's going on here?" I shouted. Fabian shushed me and pointed to Emily. She was sleeping on his shoulder, her legs spread across his lap.

"I knew it, you do love her!" I shouted stomping off.

**Fabian's pov**

"You sure have done it now, Rutter." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Amber you don't get it, I don't like Emily." I protested.

"What's going on?" Emily awoke.

"You should know boyfriend stealer, tell me, are you the countries skank back in France?" Amber spat.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Don't speak to her that way!" I shot up.

"You're defending her now too!" Amber screamed.

"Well duh, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Not cheat on Nina." Amber suggested.

"I'm not cheating on Nina."

"We heard the whole I love you Emily, I love you too Fabian, thing." Amber challenged.

"Oh! I get what's going on." Emily laughed.

"How are you laughing, you just broke up Fabina?" Amber looked like she was about to blow.

"Amber, because, Fabian and I aren't dating, he was saying I love you in a sibling kind of way." Emily chuckled.

"Oh, sorry I called you a skank." Amber apologized.

"It's okay. Good luck Fabian." Emily told me. I looked at her puzzling. She just pointed up and I knew what she was talking about, Nina.

I sighed and was about to leave when Victor came running in.

"Everyone. Gather in the common room please!" He shouted, everyone was down and sitting in the couch.

"I have some good news, Emily, this is for you." Victor handed Emily the envelope, she immediately began screaming.

"What is it?" I stood up.

"I enrolled for a college in America, this is the letter, this will consider my future, if I get in I'll be moving in a week, if I don't then I'll stay here." Emily eyed the envelope.

"Open it!" I exclaimed. Emily tore it open.

"Fabian," Emily gasped.

"I'm sorry," I was about to say.

"I got in! I'm moving to America!" Emily and I hugged.

"Listen Nina," Emily pulled away. "Fabian loves you, not me."

"Sorry Emily, I guess I was a little over dramatic, but I'm so happy for you!" Nina jumped up and everyone hugged her.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tonight." Emily sighed.

"You better go pack." Eddie was the only one that hasn't said a single word.

That night we all went to the airport, Eddie didn't though.

**Emily's POV**

"I'm going to miss you guys." I cried.

"What state are you staying in?" Nina asked me.

"California, Southern California." I replied.

"I live there; I'll visit when I come back." Nina hugged me.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it." I hugged her back.

Once I went through everyone, I looked around.

"Is Eddie not here?" I asked as my bottom lip quivered.

They shook their heads.

Suddenly Joy's smile went to a frown as she looked past me.

I turned around. Eddie stood 10 yards down with a suitcase and a ticket.

"Eddie." I yelled. Eddie saw me and smiled and made his way to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at his bag.

"I'm coming with you." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I love you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Eddie, what are you doing? You're supposed to be my boyfriend." Joy gasped.

"Not any more, I don't love you, I love Emily, and I am going to America with her." Eddie smiled flashing his ticket; Joy crossed her arms and stomped off.

_Last call for flight to California _

"That's us, bye guys. I'll miss you all." Eddie and I passed through the terminal as a tear fell down my cheek.

**I am writing a sequel, it'll be called, don't remember. **


End file.
